Liver disease has emerged as a major source of morbidity and mortality in the United States with a disproportionate representation in some identifiable groups. Furthermore, unique management and treatment issues are associated with identifiable groups which have been characterized as "special populations". This K-24 application demonstrates the candidate's focus on liver disease in special populations including hemophiliacs, liver transplant recipients, alcoholics and individuals with HIV infection. The etiologies of progressive liver disease are multifactorial and include viral hepatitis, drug toxicities including those associated with highly active antiretroviral therapies (HAART), alcohol, and variable levels of immunosuppression. Evidence is provided that the candidate is well equipped to provide mentorship of junior faculty and trainees within the context of his programmatic goals. This proposal includes a: 1.Description of the candidate's commitment to patient-oriented research 2. Characterization of key aspects of a mentorship program that incorporates elements of didactic training, involvement of trainees and junior faculty in ongoing research activities, and ongoing interaction between candidate and mentee to develop nascent patient based research careers. 3. Review of the specific research activities funded by NIH and the pharmaceutical industry that serve as a structural framework for patient-oriented research